Alchemy, Homunculi, Love, and Death
by arwenbella
Summary: A series of poems from various characters' points of view. Chapters 5, 6, 7: Kimbley, Winry, and Lust.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not quite how I see Roy's mind; I picture him as being less honest, even in his own head. This reveals how much of a pathetic Roy/Riza shipper I am. The best stanzas are the first two, as they were the only ones that just popped into my brain. I had to think about the others. No title, sorry.

To heck with all this protocol

I want to clutch you close to me

Protect you from our enemies

And from our own military

..

'Burn and crush my back' you said

But I can't do that to you

Because in destroying that tattoo

I could destroy you too

..

Now there's nothing to take my mind off you

In this empty office by myself

I'm too afraid to talk to someone else

And I wonder if you're lonely by yourself

..

Did I mistake duty for love?

What did I see in your despairing eyes?

That night's clouded with pain and fires

Am I telling myself lies?

..

I won't let you go before me

Though I know it's just asking for strife

I won't let you lose your hold on life

I can still remember you just inches from Lust's knives

..

I'm not asking you to love me back

Though I wish that you would

And if you did I doubt that I could

Forgive myself, even if I should

..

We're both killers but I've killed more

You saw massacre in Ishval

I did it though I hated it all

I stood there and I watched them fall

..

Sometimes I truly hate myself

But I won't give up my dreams

You're too wrapped up in my schemes

I say nothing for the sake of my team

..

I said I'd become a leader

And this I swear I'll do

And I'll make that statement true

And I say it now: I'm in love with you


	2. Izumi

A/N: I usually don't approve of free verse, but when I thought of doing a poem about Izumi, this is what happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

they took my son away from me

to bury him somewhere

I won't let him go

..

spending hours

in the library

searching for what will bring him back

..

I draw the circle on the ground

put all I need inside

drip my blood in and touch the floor

..

something's gone wrong

and I'm sitting in a

blank white room

..

the doors open and

they drag me in

my brain's going to explode!

..

everything pours in

and I see what I need

but the doors shut against me

..

let me back in

I've seen what I need

the truth speaks to me

..

you can't go in again

for the toll you paid

I see my organs splinter away

..

I'm lying on the ground

my hand reaching out for his

but I can't quite reach

..

the pain kicks in and

I see the blood washing the floor

the gaping hole in my torso

..

someone's screaming

I realize it's my own voice

tears pouring down my face

..

The doctor says I'm lucky to be

alive but it's so hard

to breathe

..

I know that my

heart's still there

because I feel it breaking


	3. Ed

A/N: Ed's POV. I'm stuck on human transmutation, but it's very different from Izumi's.

………………………………………

Something's wrong, what's happening

The Doors of Truth are opening

And now I'm back and I'm cursing

It didn't work and Al is missing

I swirl the blood rune onto the armor

And scream out 'Give back my brother!'

Take my arms, my other leg, my heart

Just give him back, it's all my fault

..

Granny, build me metal limbs

So I can walk on my own again

I'm going off to join the army

Become a dog of the military

Search for the Philosopher's Stone

Hold it, feel it, make it my own

Try and get our bodies back

Recreate that which we lack


	4. Mei

Sorry, my computer broke

Sorry, my computer broke. It's awful not having access to the Internet. Lin Yao was eating my brains, so I wrote about Mei instead. Anyone who thinks limericks are easy should be forced to write nine. They get progressively worse, by the way. Sorry, I ran out of inspiration!

………………………………………………………

There was once a girl named Mei

Who traveled from far away

She fell down half-dead

And in thanks for being fed

Used her alchemy to save the day

..

One of the men she'd saved

Told her as she ate the food she'd been paid

Of a man named Ed Elric

Who knew all sorts of tricks

And was surely the best in his trade

..

The Ed Mei imagined was tall charming, polite

With red coat and gold braids, her very own knight

Her search met a dead end

But she made some new friends

Named Yoki and Scar, they were really quite nice

..

Mei had to save Scar, he was in big trouble

She blew up some buildings, reduced them to rubble

She fought a big suit of armor

And its little brother

And ran back to the alley where the three of them huddled

..

Then Mei's little panda seemed to be lost

And Mei had to find her, at any cost

She and Scar followed

That big suit of armor

Into dark tunnels covered with moss

..

The chimeras were scary, but they were defeated

In a massive old cavern an old man was seated

She wanted to run away

Because she'd found Xiao Mei

And 'cause her help was no longer needed

..

Then Scar spoke and he said

Isn't that the alchemist named Ed?

Mei whirled around

But he couldn't be found!

Just the little man who'd from her fled

..

In an instant Mei's hopes were shattered

Nothing she'd ever thought mattered

This Ed was bad

She felt so mad

Then she was tossed into armor that clattered

..

Well, little Mei sulked for a while

But soon she found she could smile

Al told her the story

Though it was a bit gory

Getting his body back seemed to be worthwhile


	5. Kimbley

A/N: Kimbley's sick, but I love him for it. This poem's not too great, but oh well, I guess. I keep forgetting the disclaimer, but I think you all know I don't own FMA. Sadly.

………………………………………………………………………….

I can't help it if I love the sound of death

Can't help it if I love to kill

It's not my fault I love that feeling

That eerie, breathless, cold-blooded thrill

..

The way the blood paints the rubble

Turning it blackly dark

The burning feeling in my palms

The light and dark marks

..

The despair and hatred

That fills their eyes

Their hopelessness

And the way they won't cry

..

It fills me, shakes me

To my very core

The symphony of death, my drug

And the way I need it, more and more

………………………………………………………………..

Please review, I love reviews.


	6. Winry

A/N: A reaction to Ed's height in chapter 84. I realized after writing this that this could probably apply to me as well…what can I say? I'm a hopeless fangirl. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, which is actually a good thing, because I can't draw worth a U.S. dollar.

……………………………………………………………

When did you get so tall?

I don't remember that

at all

..

You're looking stronger too

But I think that inside it's

still you

..

You've still got that fire

That's always been in

your eyes

..

You braid your hair the same way

And as ever it's starting

to fray

..

I hope you survive the day that will come

Because you're like

my sun


	7. Lust

A/N: This was so much fun to write! I love the Lust battle scene, and it seemed only right that I should write it from her point of view. And now I finally have a homunculus poem for the homunculi part of Alchemy, Homunculi, Love, and Death.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I wait inside the filthy lab

And I see my date walk in

I can be as cruel as I want

And I know that it's a sin

..

His eyes, so pained I have to laugh

He didn't expect me here

He sees the mark on my collarbone

And suddenly all is clear

..

But I can't gloat for long now

Mustang fires his gun at me

His eyes are blank and cold

As he tells me to get on my knees

..

It'll take more than that

To make me bow to you

And to make me get on my knees

Well, it's nothing he can do

..

And they flee the water

And run from my spears

The sopping fire gloves he wears

They'll do no good here

..

The flaming lighter goes by my head

And once again I've died

As I feel myself re-forming

I send my fingers through Jean's side

..

Dead again, I'm on the ground

And I can't seem to die alone

Mustang's arm deep on my chest

As he pulls out the bloody stone

..

I'm forming around what he's got his hand

'Cause I won't just up and die

Oh and it was worth it all

Just to see the horror in his eyes

..

I leave him bleeding on the floor

As I go to kill his friends

Yelling for Jean to answer him

They'll soon meet their end

..

I slice sixty-six to pieces

And break the news to the two

I don't try to run as she screams at me

Kill me once is all she can do

..

I go to stab her as she crumples

But the armor boy steps in

Does the kid want to die first?

He won't save her from _this_ sin

..

He's yelling something

But I don't care

I hear a ghost's voice

From the air

..

There is fire swallowing me

I fall onto the ground

How is he still alive?

And the flames are all around

..

The bloody circle on his hand

I'm forced against the wall

"You're finally on your knees" he says

His voice carries over it all

..

I burn and bleed and die

Over and over again

Well if I have to die for real

I'm glad that it was him

..

I can hardly wait to see him lose

Just when he's thought he's won

His eyes will cloud up in despair

Like mist covering the sun


End file.
